A battery electric vehicle utilizes electrical energy stored in one or more batteries to power one or more electric motors that provide tractive torque to propel the vehicle. A battery electric vehicle is an all-electric vehicle, and does not have an internal combustion engine or a fuel cell, as do many hybrid vehicles. A battery fuel cell vehicle is a type of hybrid vehicle that utilizes both stored energy from the battery to power an electric motor to propel the vehicle, and can recharge the battery when necessary with energy produced from a hydrogen fuel cell. Gear box designs using a stepped pinion-based architecture have been used in various single centerline electric vehicle drive unit applications where axial space is limited and a deeper gear reduction ratio is required.